He Said You'd Be Back
by ActressForLife
Summary: After Cobb leaves to find Eames in Mombasa, Arthur makes a phone call to express some concerns he has about the newest member of the team, and his relationship with Eames. One-shot drabble.  725 words


**A/N: Just a short little something I thought of the other day and decided to write up. It sort of fits into one of my Arthur/Eames headcanon. It didn't quite turn out how I hoped it would, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p>"Cobb's coming to see you."<p>

"What's the trouble with that?" Eames questioned, flicking the fake poker chips around on the table in front of him. He'd been searching for imperfections when Arthur called him.

"He has another job. Something...complicated. He, uh...he wants your help." Arthur sounded perturbed, though Eames couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Eames picked up one of the chips and studied it. Finding it not to his satisfaction he tossed it into the trash can across the room, his mind only half on what Arthur was sayin. "Yes...and?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Arthur snapped. The edge in his voice caused Eames to stop sorting through the chips and actually pay attention.

Turning away from the table he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and thinking. "Yes Arthur, I am. Cobb has a job. He wants my help. I don't understand why this has you so bothered. We've worked together plenty of times before and no one has ever caught onto the nature of our...relationship." Eames smirked as he said the last word, knowing he would get a rise out of Arthur and relishing that fact.

"Eames." The irritation apparent in Arthur's voice, "We've talked about this. It's...never a good idea for us to work that...closely. I think Cobb almost caught on during that last job. And...this time is...well...there's another element that makes things...complicated."

Eames furrowed his brow, not liking the way Arthur was fumbling his thoughts. "Arthur, love...what's going on?" Silence. "Arthur?" Still no response. "Arthur, would you just talk to me?" he said in exasperation.

After a heavy pause Arthur finally sighed. "There's a girl. A college student that Cobb has signed on as our new architect. I think she has some sort of little crush on me. It makes me...uncomfortable. And she's clever. I think if you were here...I don't know. I just don't feel right about this whole job."

Eames was silent for a moment as he assessed the situation. Arthur was stressed out already and the job had barely started. "Arthur..." he said quietly, "Do you really need me for this job?"

Another moment of silence. "Yes. It can't be done without you, as much as it pains me to admit it."

Eames smiled. "Then we'll just have to be very, very careful. Because I like to think that you need me just as much as Cobb does."

"You are insufferable Mr. Eames."

"I know darling. I've missed you too." Eames stood and started gathering his belongings, shoving them haphazardly into his suitcase. He already knew that he would say yes to this job. Arthur was too frazzled for him to do any differently. The way he saw it, Arthur needed him there. And this little girl...oh what fun it would be to tease Arthur in front of her.

"Someone's here. I have to go." Eames heard shuffling on the other end of the connection and smiled again.

"Of course pet. Should I not let on that you called me?"

"That's probably wise." Arthur said before he ended the call. Eames grinned as he snapped his cell phone shut. He was looking forward to this job. If they needed him so badly, it was bound to be interesting. He was the best, after all. And any excuse he had to mess with Arthur's pretty little head he would gladly take. _But in the meantime,_ he thought as his eyes swept over the pile of forged poker chips, _I have plenty of time to make a little cash..._And with that Eames was out the door, accompanied only by the stack of chips and the satisfying thought of the things he would do to Arthur when he saw him next.

6,000 miles away, Arthur set down his phone on the bench in front of him. He took a deep breath, inwardly cursing Cobb for finding this girl. He has a feeling that she would just complicate things between Eames and himself, which was hardly something the pair needed help with. He took a brief moment to prepare himself and turned to look at the slight girl standing a few feet away. One more deep breath. "He said you'd be back."


End file.
